


Homesick

by strawberriesandcream



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Family Problems, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream
Summary: As the kidnap plan is foiled, Kate and Rana deal with the events of the day.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one chapter.
> 
> I'm still excited to see how the kidnap story pans out, especially the aftermath.

Rana stood face to face with her parents, on the street she had grown up on. This was situation she feared the most. 10 minutes ago, she was about to get into a cab to head to the airport, to go on a trip because her parents told her a relative was unwell. She didn’t realise that her parents hadn’t bought tickets themselves or shown any indication of going abroad with her. They hurried her packing her suitcase and getting her out of the house. She asked questions about the relative, a cousin, who all of a sudden became a priority for the Habeebs. They give little information, only that it was urgent for her to see them. 

Imran’s arm was looped through hers, lighting tugging her away from the stand-off they were in with Hassan and Saira Habeeb.

Yasmeen and Zeedan, the man whose heart she had broken, stood defiantly to her right, the shorter Nazir providing brute force to prevent the Habeeb’s from grabbing their daughter. 

And Kate, her love, was behind them by the car. She had backed off after squaring up to Saira who repeatedly hurled insults in the brunette’s direction, blaming her for “corrupting” her Rana.

“C’mon Rana,” Imran whispered as he attempted to pull her away, tears streamed from her eyes. She clutched the boarding pass in her hand which was shaking with her cries, it had started to bend with her grip.

“You leave, we turn our back on you.” Hassan warned, her voice deep with anger. “You will no longer be our daughter.”

The words pained Rana. The amount of nights she had been kept awake by thoughts of being disowned could not be counted on both hands. She looked down to the pavement, her eyes shut and tears plummeted to the ground.

“They’re not worth it,” Imran murmured in her ear.

Rana looked over her shoulder to Kate who was waiting, equally tearful. Her eyes pleaded for Rana but were also sympathetic of her situation. In looking at Kate, Rana saw her future. Fights about petty things like who used up all the hot water or who burnt the pasta the one time they tried to cook together, only for it to end with one giving into the other and apologising with kisses. They would talk about marriage, _kids,_ attending the Connor family events – it was everything she wanted.

Rana turned her head back to her parents. She looked at her mother. The woman she idolised as a young girl, who always looked so beautiful in sarees at family weddings. But she ever stuck up for Rana when she was in the wrong, in her father’s eyes. Never pleaded with Hassan to see light in situations. Hassan’s look was more menacing. It was clear he had orchestrated the plan to take Rana to Pakistan. The man she was scared of the most, rarely declared any love for his children, was threatening her.

As much as Rana wanted to tear her eyes away from them, she took their faces in as much as she could, for it was to be the last time she would see them. 

“Let’s go,” She mumbled, loud enough for Imran to hear. She turned on her heel, Imran’s arm wrapping around her as she began to walk towards Kate. 

She broke down whilst hearing her parents call out to her.

“You are a disgrace to us!” Hassan bellowed. “The pair of you!”

“That’s enough!” Yasmeen said firmly. “You’ve done enough harm to _your_ daughter. It’s about time she gets the love she’s always deserved and wanted. You only cared about your name, never about your own children.”

“You can forget this marriage and you can forget your café money.” Hassan spat, eyes jumping from Yasmeen to Zeedan.

“I don’t give a damn about your contract or your blackmail money.” Zeedan shook his head and walked away from the Habeeb’s, closely followed by Yasmeen.

Kate opened the passenger door to the car they had arrived in. “Rana…” She breathed, holding her arms out for Rana to fall into but darker-haired woman didn’t. Her energy was gone and she was overcome with sadness. Rana needed to be in the car and away from here 

“Let’s get home,” Imran said, putting his sister’s suitcase into the boot.

Rana got into the back-passenger seat and Kate joined her. The brunette grabbed her lover’s hands, holding them tightly as Rana’s weeping continued.

“Zeedan and Yasmeen are going to get the taxi home,” Imran said, hopping into the driver’s seat.

 As he pulled away from the side of the road, Kate looked back to see if the Habeeb’s were still there. They weren’t; instead their car was hurtling down the other end of the road. Kate returned her gaze to Rana and kissed her hair as Imran continued the journey back to the Street.  


* * *

  
Imran brought over a cup of tea to his sister who was sat on the sofa in his flat. Rana had barely said a word since they had arrived. Kate and Imran practically had to help her out of the car, in front of nosey neighbours who watched on.

She took the warm cup from her brother but kept it between her hands.

“Drink it, it’ll help you relax.” Imran instructed as he took her suitcase into the spare room. Kate popped out from there and saw Rana staring ahead at the wall. 

“Hey…” She said softly, sitting beside her. “Talk to me.”

Rana looked down at the cup of tea nestled between her hands. “What is there to say?” She croaked. “My parents tried to ship me off.”

Kate sighed, Rana’s worst nightmare since they started this whole thing had come true.

“You know, I had only seen things like this on the news. Girls being tricked by parents who disapprove of the people they fall in love with… Ending up on one-way flights to Asia or Africa, only to never be seen again…” Rana began. “People like me get killed because of their families… They disappear of the face of the earth. God knows what would have been waiting for me in Pakistan.” Her lip trembled and she put the cup of tea down on the coffee table.

“Oh babe-” Kate went to comfort her.

“And if you, Imran, Yasmeen… Zeedan,” Rana dropped her head into her hands. 

“Come here,” Kate put her arm around her and pulled her closer. “You’ve got all those great people around you who had your back. And we’re all always going to be here for you. I’m always going to be here for you.”

“Is it okay, if I just have some time alone? Nothing about you, I just need some time to think about what just happened…” Rana said, still sounding far too apologetic given the current situation.

“Yeah, of course.” Kate got up from the sofa immediately. “You call me, if you need anything.” She planted a kiss on Rana’s cheek. “Anything.” She walked towards the door.

“I love you.” Kate said, not expecting a response back.

“I love you too,” Rana whispered as Kate shut the door.

“Where’s Kate gone?” Imran asked, coming out of the spare room at the sound the door closing.

“I told her I just need time to think…” Rana said.

“Does that include me?”

Rana shook her head. “Did you ever think Mum and Dad were capable of something like this?” 

Imran sighed. He sat down on the sofa to her left. “Well, yeah. They sold you into a deal to keep Zeedan from blurting out your sexuality to the community because they were worried about _their_ name and reputation, not yours. I’m just surprised you didn’t see this coming after that.”

“I’m so stupid.” Rana said; she wanted to cry but she had no tears left and she was drained.

“You’re not stupid, you just try to see the good in everyone.” Imran said, “Even when Dad used to scold you when we were teenagers, you always spoke highly of him. You went along with the deal, for Zeedan, not thinking about your own happiness or the fact that you could pursue a relationship you wanted. You hold too much respect for two people who were more concerned about what others would say.”

“I’ve messed Zeedan around so much.” Rana murmured under her breath.

“And he to you. He may have redeemed himself with coming with us to save you but he agreed a deal with Mum and Dad; it’s free will. You couldn’t suppress your feelings for Kate, you acted on them. He acted on his feelings after finding about you two, for money.” Imran said, each word with a bit more truth behind them.

Rana took a moment to process what he was telling her. It was true that she aimed to seek the good in everyone, regardless of how they had treated her. She rebelled as a teen, sneaking out to go out with friends and boys. Her university years were a combination of study and enjoying her freedom. She was a time-bomb in their eyes and to them, she had exploded.

“We’re such a disaster, you and me.” Rana cracked a smile for the first time today and for Imran, it was a sign of success. 

“Uh, I don’t know about you but I’m –” Rana launched a cushion at Imran before he could finish his sentence.

“Alright! We’re both messes but we can be messes together.”

Rana released a deep sigh, her head lowered and the waves of her hair fell in front of her face.

“What do you think other family members will say?”

Imran shrugged. “We can only guess at how quick Mum and Dad will tell anyone. They’re barely over the fact that my marriage is over, people are still probably finding out.”

“Anyone could come knocking, you hear about people being harassed and then spiralling- I don’t think I would be able to cope with all of the shame” Rana’s panicked as the all the thoughts collected in her head. 

“Hey! You’ve got me, Kate, even the Nazirs are supporting you. And there’s lots of groups out there that help people on situations like this, surely there’s some leaflets in the clinic that you get hold of.” Imran stood up and then sat beside her, his arm once again finding itself around her.

He was correct in his advice. Rana had stared at the leaflets on offer at the clinic since she began questioning her sexuality. When Kate left her for Devon, she became so lonely in her thoughts that she almost took one but Liz turned up  abruptly from reception and she put it back, claiming she was just curious.

“I need to lie down.” Rana got up and walked towards the spare bedroom. “Thanks for the tea and the chat.” She smiled weakly before shutting the door behind her.  


* * *

  
Kate sat at one of the tables by the Rovers. She had a glass of orange juice in front of her, which she had barely sipped since sitting down.

She sighed, rubbing her fingertips against her temples. Her day had been a whirlwind of emotions and it had left her pretty tired. Finding out about the Habeeb’s plan to send Rana to Pakistan sent her into a frenzy. Gaining Yasmeen and especially Zeedan’s support was another challenge but the older Nazir was immediately sympathetic once she was aware of the situation and forced her grandson to assist.

Approaching the Habeeb house caused the pit in Kate’s stomach to churn. The group’s main concern was that she had already left for the airport but seeing the taxi cab practically caused Imran to spring from the driver’s seat.

The minute Rana appeared outside, suitcase in tow, the two sides clashed.

Imran angrily marched up to his father, who was trying to guide Rana to the cab. Yasmeen voicing her disgust at the plan.

 _“You_.”

Kate shuddered as she recalled Saira confronting her, a pointed finger aimed in her direction. 

_“Get away from my daughter!”_

_“You’re the reason we’re in this situation.”_

Kate’s head ached but a hand patted her shoulder.

“Can I sit?” She looked up to see Carla, lemonade in hand. Kate nodded and her older sister sat opposite her.

“You look like you’ve had the day from hell,” Kate scoffed at Carla’s ability to never hold back a playful comment.

“You could say that again.”

“What happened?”

Kate contemplated her answer for a second. Carla would never take a ‘oh it’s nothing’ and wouldn’t let anyone brush their feelings under a rug. She’d find out at some point and wouldn’t appreciated not being told,

“Rana’s parents disowned her.”  She let out a deep breath, the word hit her like bricks.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Carla swallowed, not expecting to hear that.

“And you know what? She didn’t even realise what they were going to do to her. They’d only bought her a one-way ticket to Pakistan so she’d find no way back, to me. She willingly went to their house, packed her stuff and got on her way. It’s not a flaw but her heart’s so big that it didn’t click until we turned up and pointed out all the clues. She tries to see the good in every person…” Kate ranted as she thought of the shock expression on Rana’s face when they all arrived at the house. “What makes it worse is that, she told me that her parents would react badly and I was so impatient with her. The way I was treating her, made her tell Zeedan because she was desperate to not lose me.”

“Oi… Calm down okay? I’m sure most of this was down to her parents, not you.” Carla reached forward and placed her hand on Kate’s arm.

_“Most”_

“You were allowed to react in the way that you did. You weren’t expecting her to fall for you, she acted on her feelings and then you did.” She added.

“I went away to Devon and left her here. I pushed her away because _I_ was feeling the guilt and then they forced her into this contract-”

“Woah, woah, rewind! What contract?”

“In exchange for keeping silent about Rana, her parents would pay money to Zeedan so he could open his new business.” Kate shook her head whilst Carla’s eyes widened in dismay.

“Jesus… The lengths some people go to. I suppose it’s pretty common, but you got her out just in time.” Carla sipped her lemonade but then realised Kate was in Rovers and Rana was not. “Where is she now?”

“At Imran’s flat. She wanted to be alone, with him anyway.” Kate bit her lip. “What if they got into her head about it? And now she doesn’t want to be with me because she’s so scared?”

“I’m sure she just wants to be in her brother’s company.” Carla reasoned.

“She’s probably packing a bag and getting ready to leave the Street.” Kate slumped back in her chair.

Carla rolled her eyes. “You know for someone who just spent a lot of time talking about how much Rana beats herself about things, you picked up some tips! Text her! See how she’s feeling and then get back up there.” The older Connor got up and smiled. “I want to know what happens, you let me know, ‘kay?”

Kate nodded as her sister left. She decided to act on the advice and pulled her phone from her pocket.

_Let me know when you’re okay with me coming back x_

She placed it on the table and waited a couple of minutes before looking at the screen but no notification had appeared.

“Something the matter, Kate?” Toyah asked from the behind the bar whilst clearing away some empty glasses.

“Oh, no it’s alright, Toyah. Thanks.” Kate smiled, weakly. Moping around wasn’t quite her thing so she decided to leave the Rovers.

Upon stepping out onto the street, she spotted Imran at the door of his flat.

“Imran!” She dashed across towards him. “How is she?”

He scrunched his face together like he wasn’t sure how to answer it. “She’s asleep.”

That would explain the lack of response to her text.

“She was exhausting herself so she’s having a kip.” He added. He saw Kate’s look of concern, she was desperate to see Rana. 

He put his key back into the lock and opened it. “Go see her, be gentle. 

“What?” 

“Go on, before I shut the door since I was supposed to be meeting Adam around 10 minutes ago. The flat door’s unlocked.” He offered her a warm smile. 

Kate obliged, returning the gesture and stepping inside. Walking up the stairs to the flat door, she contemplated how to approach Rana. Would a simple knock on the door suffice? What if the door was open? If Rana was awake already, what would she be like? Would she even want to see Kate?

The brunette knocked to be polite in case her lover was awake but there was no answer. Kate resorted to opening the door, into a quiet flat. The door to the spare room, Rana’s new room, was slightly open. 

Kate felt slightly uncomfortable moving towards the door; it felt creepy to be almost sneaking around but it’s not like she was a thief and had broken her way in.

She pushed the door and it creaked with the pressure. She immediately pulled her hand back and turned away from it.

“Kate?” Kate stopped in her tracks at the sound of Rana’s sleepy voice. She spun back and moved the door. Rana was lying on the bed, facing the door, her eyes fluttered as she adjusted to the light.

“H-hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. Imran let me up.” Kate explained, her tone laced with nerves.

“No, it’s fine.” Rana sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“How are you?” Kate asked as Rana patted the empty space next to her.

“I need that nap if that’s what you mean.” Kate sat on the edge of the bed.

“You always loved your sleep.” Kate smiled, relaying the moments she’d wake up before Rana after their nights together. Rana was a deep sleeper and Kate could hardly blame her, she was a nurse after all but watching her sleep so peacefully was a calming for Kate; in all the intensities of their situation, sleep was the one time Rana would be completely relaxed.

“How are _you_ doing?”

Kate tilted her head at Rana’s question. “What do you mean? What happened today was hard for you-”

“Kate, this was new for you. I doubt you’d dated any other Asian girls who have homophobic parents.” Rana said. “I heard the things my Mum said to you, they were trying to hurt you too.” 

“I was worried for you. I would’ve taken any slander to keep you from danger.” Kate whispered, reaching for one of Rana’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

“Kate…”

“No, I have some apologising to do.” Kate lifted her knees onto the bed so she could get closer to Rana. “Seeing how they treated you, I couldn’t even imagine what must have been going through your mind at the time. When Imran was driving away, you parents were already half down the other way. It made me realise that what you said that day the van broke down, was only the half of it. My Dad and Aidan never thought twice when I told them I was gay. And it made me so blind to your struggle. I just expected you to be able to tell Zeedan like it was nothing because _I_ wanted you so much. I left you for Devon and all those weeks you must have been so lonely.”

“You were right to go away!” Rana butted in, feeling Kate’s distress rise. “You needed space and I wasn’t giving you that.”

“I walked away from you. And to make matters worse, _I_ outed you to Zeedan. I took that away from you. He outed you to your parents. You had no control over anything and I am so sorry for that.” Kate finished.

It was painfully true. Rana was outed twice and undoubtedly more times as gossip spread across the street like the plague. She wondered what people, her neighbours and friends all thought, developing their opinions without letting her explain her side of the story. Even Imran encouraged her to agree to the deal, for everyone else’s sake.

“Was there any point that you decided that you were done with it all?” The brunette asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

“As in life?”

Kate nodded in response.

“Mhm.” Rana murmured. “I’m not gonna lie. To be honest, I could have just walked away whilst you were in Devon. And even when you came back, it was hurting me. One night, I was so close to buying a train ticket to somewhere far away and to not come back. I thought you were over me and you had moved onto Sophie, which was mostly my own doing… I was starting to believe that there was nothing for me here.”

Kate’s lowered her head in shame as tears were developing in Rana’s eyes. 

“But I didn’t. I had to go through the hardship.” Rana said, pulling Kate towards her and moving a strand of hair away from her face. “And look where we are.”

“You’ve lost people on the way.” Kate sighed as she rested her forehead against Rana’s 

“People who by all accounts, didn’t really want to see me for me, Kate. But you do and that’s why you’re here and they’re not.” Those words were enough for Kate. She placed her hands on Rana’s cheeks and pulled her into a delicate kiss. It was something they had both been vying for all day. Rana wanted nothing more than to run into Kate’s arms in front of her parents.

Rana pulled away. “I love you.” She breathed.

“I love you too.” Kate responded, planting a kiss on Rana’s lips and then following it up with another on her nose. “I just realised something.”

“What?” 

“We haven’t told Alya.”

Rana groaned and collapsed back onto the bed in frustration. “I didn’t even think about Alya. She’s going to go ballistic.”

“She might be okay with it?” Kate optimistically added, lying down next to her girlfriend and draping an arm across her waist.

“I don’t think I could stomach another coming out process and don’t even think about telling her when I’m not there.”

 “Well it’s a good thing I’ll be there with and for you. We’ll take every day as it comes.” Kate hummed, taking in Rana’s scent as the lay together on the bed for a moment.

For the first time in a while, Rana felt free. Free of the constraints her parents had her in for all her life and free from the contract. Lying on the bed with Kate by her side felt so normal and like it had been like this all the time. Rana would always feel a wave of guilt after they’d wake up from nights together and Kate would try her best to reassure Rana that it would be okay. 

“I could just stay here.” The brunette mumbled, clearly at peace.

“I know, I thought it would take some getting used to but I think I’m already there.” Rana said. 

“So, _girlfriend_ , do you fancy a nice “quiet” drink at the Bistro?” 

“Ooh, ‘girlfriend’” Rana’s eyes widened, this was the first time the term had genuinely been used between them.

“What? Do you prefer ‘lesbian life partner’ instead? Or something bland like other half?” Kate chuckled, sitting up on the bed and straightening herself up. 

“Uh, that makes us sound like we’re old” Rana frowned, reaching for her coat which she had discarded on the floor.

“Well you better get used to ‘girlfriend’ because one day it’ll be wife." Kate winked, holding her hand out for Rana to take.

Rana rolled her eyes and took the brunette's hand. Whilst leaving the flat, Kate suddenly stopped on the stairs.

"This'll be our first time going public together? Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
